Who Knew Death Would Be So Much Fun? (87th Hunger Games)
by ambergrayownsmyheart
Summary: The 87th Hunger Games is upon us, and with 24 brand-new Tributes, these will be the best Games ever! Betrayal, death, allies, enemies, hormone-enslaved teenagers, what more could you want? {SYOT closed, but readers are always welcome!}
1. Prologue

Porpentina Armstrong paced across her office floor. It was the 87th Hunger Games, and, as always, she had to make this one count. Being Head Gamemaker, she would be blamed for any mistake her or her team made throughout the Games and the moments leading up to it, and the moments afterwards.

A few times she caught glimpses of other people rushing down the hall through the crack in her door. A few times people would barge into her office, before remembering something and hurrying back out. A few times someone would walk in to give her a letter or a reminder or a cup of coffee, but in the end, she never really noticed them. She would just sit down, sip her coffee, and go over the plans for the games.

She knew from past experience that the arena needs to be a certain size. Too large, the Tributes won't find one another. Too small, the Games will be over in an instant. She looked at the blueprints. Some were in colour, showing painstakingly hand-drawn images. Some were blue and white, only showing the most basic details. But all of them showed the same thing: a perfectly crafted, diamond-shaped arena.

"Tina - sorry, Miss Armstrong?"

Great.

"Come in, Antonio."

She turned and looked at the small, wiry man standing in front of her. Antonio Armstrong, Porpentina's brother, looked so similar and yet so different to the woman herself at the same time, it often made one confused. They had the same angular features, same genetically-modified purple hair, same brown skin, yet they were different heights, builds, and eye colours that it was difficult to look at them side-by-side without being thoroughly confused.

"The guys down in my department found a flaw in our design," the man said. "The diamond shape of the arena makes the landscape incredibly-"

"So fix it." Antonio looked at her, his eyes darting from her pale amber eyes to the papers on her desk. "Fix it," she continued, "but don't change the shape."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, it changes everything. All of my plans, my traps, flushed down the drain because you can't make a - a hill, or whatever you think is flawed because of a diamond!"

There goes any attempt at being a calm Gamemaker. Nevermind.

"But, Miss, we need to-"

"I've lived through 15 Games. I made the 3rd Quarter Quell. So, if you think you can change this, any of this, you've got another thing coming. Good luck with your plans, Antonio. You won't change any of mine."

Antonio turned on his heel and left with a huff.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. That man has enough idiot to give anyone a headache. How long has she been planning these Games? How hard was it to find these materials? And he thought he had the authority to change months of work because a hill had been a challenge to create. Well, screw him. Screw these whole freaking Games!

* * *

A/N: HEEEEYY guys. So, you may have noticed I discontinued 'A New Order'. I completely ran out of motivating to finish writing it. I'm sorry to those who were enjoying it, I just couldn't think of what else to add. Anyway, as you may have noticed, this is an SYOT! Since I don't have any current projects I'm working on, I thought it would be fun to have you guys help me write a Hunger Games fic! The form to submit your very own Tribute is on my profile (sorry if it's a bit long, I just want to make your characters as accurate as possible for you!) Anyway, if you love watching your characters be brutally murdered, do I have a deal for you! Submit your Tribute, and I'll kill them off especially for you! What a deal!

Thanks a lot, PopcornAndFanfiction.


	2. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Female - Coraline Fyresal (submitted by Ihaveacupofnoodles)**

Dad is away again. The last time I saw him was forever ago. A year? Two? I can't remember. It sure feels like forever. Marbella was over last night, but she didn't stay long. I think it was because I was too loud.

Today is the day we get chosen - the Academy chooses whose going to Volunteer. I'm pretty excited. It's a shame Marbella isn't coming. Then again, she doesn't go to the Academy, so it would be pretty odd if she did show up.

I know I'm meant to go to school, but I think I should get in some extra training today. I know some other people will be there too, but I'm not particularly worried. Everyone here knows the other's strengths. I'm not worried. That's what I tell myself. I'm not worried, because if I get chosen, I'll win. And I can come home. Maybe Dad will notice me.

The squeaking of feet against plastic deafens me. I didn't think that there would be so many other people here. A few of them are just sitting down, watching other people train. Some are almost killing the trainers and their opponents. I can see Mars Ferrum, an 18-year-old trainee, laughing with his friend (and rumoured girlfriend) Rowena Lourdes.

Mars is a complete idiot.

He's got reddish-blonde hair. Marbella says it's strawberry blonde, but I don't think so. She's totally gone for him, but that's because she's never met him. It's because he's cute. Gross.

My hands glide over the weapons, landing on an axe. I know that I should try other weapons, find other skills to work on. If I am chosen to Volunteer, I need to know more about other forms of weaponry. But there no doubt will be axes I can use. I pick it up. It feels sturdy in my hand, heavy, but familiar, as though I'm holding the hand of an old friend.

"Coraline!"

Oh, great.

"Hi, Mars."

"C'mere, I wanna talk to ya," he says, grinning.

I put down my axe and walk over to him, and he grabs my arm. "What are you-" And he kisses me. Right on the lips. I pull away from him.

Mars and Rowena practically fall out of their seats laughing. My axe lays only a few feet away from me, but I can deal with this. I pull him up, pull his jaw in my direction, wink, then punch it as hard as I can. He falls over, and I think he's been knocked out. Rowena glares at me. With a laugh, I walk away. I pick up my axe and throw it at a dummy, chopping its head off and lodging the blade in the wall.

Rowena gasps behind me, and I give myself a moment to smile, before retrieving the axe and practicing close-range combat moves.

**District 2 Male - Mars Ferrum (submitted by catscoolusername)**

Before Coraline became an absolute jerk, we were actually really close friends. When she just started to train, at age 12, we always trained together. I had a knack for the bow and arrow, but I couldn't aim. Coraline had a knack for aiming, but couldn't shoot. We were a perfect duo.

And then Marbella came along.

Coraline has always been a people person. A magnet for the spotlight, but also for people. Sure, she's overbearing, but people like her. She's loyal, she's funny, she's exciting, everything Marbella isn't. It seems like that's why the fit so well together. Opposites attract, I guess.

Thankfully, I found Rowena. Since Coraline basically abandoned me when she was 13 (I was 15), Rowena made way for me, and we've been best friends ever since. There's a rumour we're dating, but that's not true. We never will.

I shoot a few things to calm my nerves, and then The Trainer calls everyone over to him. He's gonna pick me, I just know it. I'm the best there is. I'll win, I know it. He walks up to the microphone.

"Welcome, trainees," he says. "Today, I will be telling you who is going to Volunteer these Games. First, for the boys, Clarke Henries will be Volunteering for whoever is Reaped."

Damn. Not me. Well, what I'm sure Clarke Douchebag doesn't know is that in the events that he doesn't Volunteer fast enough, I will be able to Volunteer for the person who is Reaped.

"And for the women, Coraline Fyresal."

What? Coraline, a 16-year-old, was chosen, but not me? What the hell?

I grit my teeth, a scowl on my face. "Mars," Rowena says, grabbing my arm, "I know you wanted to Volunteer, but you can't. Don't do anything reckless. Okay?"

My eyes flick up to hers, but they don't meet for very long, as I am drawn to the training stations.

"What are you doing? You don't need to train anymore. Neither do I, Mars. We can go home, now."

But I can see Coraline grinning at me in the reflection of my steel bow.

"No, Rowena. Now I need to train even harder."

**District 2 Female - Coraline Fyresal**

"For the women, Coraline Fyresal."

My smile threatens to split my face. My father might notice me now. He's got to, now I'm in the Games. And, even better, Mars isn't coming with me. I look his way, but he doesn't see me. He seems to be… training? Why would he need to train? It's over now. He won't get into any other Games. He's 18, for goodness' sake.

I walk home with Marbella. She doesn't seem to be paying attention until I say "I'm in the Hunger Games, Bella."

The effect is instantaneous. "You're what?"

"I'm gonna Volunteer tomorrow, Bella."

"But - but you can't. You promised me, when I first met you, that you would never Volunteer for the Games."

"Well, I can't control who gets picked, can I?" I say, stopping in my tracks. "You know what? Just forget it. It's not important to you. I don't care. You can go and complain to The Trainer, or whatever." I walk home, leaving Marbella behind me. Screw her. I'll win anyway. She can't stop me.

I'm not gonna tell my father that I made it. He's excused from the Reaping anyway. 'Especially for the Capitol' I remember him saying. That was a few days before he left. He hasn't come back. I barely remember him, and when I do, it's all very vague. Something about Mom, I think. Her funeral, perhaps. I don't know.

When it comes to the Reaping, I've always felt I should Volunteer. I'd save someone, and bring more fortune to my District, and I'd be able to live in Victor's Village. It's funny, since we have so many Victors, that we even have the space to house them. Anyway, now is my chance to finally go into the Games.

**District 2 Male - Mars Ferrum**

I'm gonna win. I'm gonna win. I'm gonna win.

Well, first, I've got to Volunteer.

Okay, so I know I have no hope. I'll die. But that's why I've got to get there. To play in the Hunger Games. I'll bring honour to my family. Hopefully, I'll even have a gruesome death. Really give the Capitol a show.

Most years I go to the Reaping with Rowena, but this year I'm going alone. No pre-volunteering pep-talk. Not even a word with her.

Our escort, Char Lennon, walks up onto the stage. He's always got bright yellow hair and a hot pink tuxedo on. No matter how many Reapings he's done, he's always wearing it.

I shoot a grin over at Rowena, something that was meant to be reassuring but probably ended up looking scary. The short documentary plays, and then Char walks up to the microphone.

"Lovely, just… lovely," he says, grinning. "Now, as usual, ladies first."

He walks up to the bowl holding the names of all the girls. He pulls out a name. "Rowena Lourdes!"

I catch her eye, and she looks horrified. I think she was going to Volunteer for whoever was Reaped so that she would go in with me. My suspicions are confirmed when Rowena practically rips Coraline's hand down, as the latter yells "I Volunteer!"

Char grins menacingly, as per usual. "And what's your name?"

"Coraline Fyresal," she says, taking his hand as she climbs the stairs.

"Great, just stand over here. And now, for the men. Clarke Henries !"

Clarke Henries was the boy who was supposed to Volunteer. What do we do now? He slowly walks to the front. Do we let him go by himself, the first District 2 Tribute to be Reaped in 50 years? Well, I suppose I was going to Volunteer anyway.

"I Volunteer as Tribute!" I yell.

"And what's your name, sir?"

"Mars Ferrum," I say, walking up the stairs. I smirk at Rowena. "And I'm gonna win for District 2!"

My entrance is met with a little applause.

**District 2 Female - Coraline Fyresal**

I suppose the Peacekeepers are kind of nice to me, but the reception to their future Victor (or assistant to said Victor) is extremely… disappointing. They push me into the Justice Building and drag me into the meeting room, where I'm met by Marbella.

"Why did you do that?" she says.

I bite the inside of my cheek. Whatever I say, she won't like it. "I was chosen to."

"You're only 16! All Victors are meant to be 18! You know this."

"But the Academy-"

"Damn the Academy! You should've let Rowena go, she's a perfect age-"

"No, Bella. I - this is my chance. Dad might notice me now."

"Is that it? The man who was never there for you is more important than your survival."

I stare at the wall. "He's the only reason I'm here. Mom's dead. There's no point in- in trying to hide it.

She walks out.

Dad walks in. He hugs me, and we sit next to each other until he's told to go.

**District 2 Male - Mars Ferrum**

Rowena is the only one who visits me. She walks in and pushes me up to the wall, holding my neck so that I can't breathe.

"What the hell was that?"

"What… do you… mean…?" I choke out.

"You Volunteered for him? You're gonna die!"

"I'm gonna die… if you keep… choking me," I say. She lets me go.

"I just… You're the only friend I've got. I can't lose you."

"I'll win for you, even if you think I won't. Even if you think I'll die. I'll win, for you."

* * *

A/N: Heeeey guys. Thanks for reading, and thanks to catscoolusername and Ihaveacupofnoodles for Mars and Coraline respectively. Keep submitting those tributes!

-PopcornAndFanfcition.


	3. District 10 Reapings

**District 10 Female - Rosalind Sable Stoddard (submitted by curiousclove)**

Epona runs past me, her little feet clapping on the dirt road. Her long brown hair flows out behind her, bits of sun catching in it and flashing as it ripples in the wind.

"Hey, Rosalind."

I jump. Byron stands behind me, ginning. His blue eyes glisten as he laughs. Byron Warren York, 17 years old, 6'4", brown hair. We've been best friends since I was 11 and he was 12. He picks up Epona and spins her around. She laughs.

Epona seems to laugh a lot. She's only 7, so she doesn't worry about getting Reaped. I wish I was that young. She barely even watches the Hunger Games itself.

Byron grins at me, and I allow myself a small smile. Of course, I shouldn't. Tomorrow is Reaping day. I should be worried. I'm 16, still eligible for Reaping, probably even more likely to be Reaped than most other girls. I've taken out more Tesserae than anyone I know. It's all to help Epona. If I win, I'll be able to give her a better life.

I'm not trying to be selfish, or cocky. I know the chances of me winning are very slim. I also know that we're happy as we are. We sometimes go over to Byron's house for dinner. His family is really lovely. His dad works on the farm with us, but his mom and sister work in a butchery. Thankfully, that means he eats more than me, so he can work harder.

I hear a cry. Epona lies on the ground, blood dripping down her leg and arm.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should've been paying attention! What happened-"

"It wasn't your fault, Rose," Byron says, his eyes travelling over Epona's injuries. "Besides, she looks fine." Epona nods in confirmation. Tears track down her cheeks, but she's doing her best to hide it. I pull her to her feet and try to forget about it.

**District 10 Male - Byron Warren York (submitted by curiousclove)**

I walk home alone. Today is Reaping day, so, as my Reaping day tradition, I went down to the bakery and bought 6 of their best cookies. I always do this to cheer my family up. I also buy them for Rose and Epona.

The bag of cookies smacks against my leg as I walk down the road. Lowelle, Mom and Dad are taking a day off of work in the farm, like me.

I hear the sound of running water - a stream, I think. Actual running water is too good to be true, seeing as we're one of the poorest Districts.

Lowelle walks outside the house, stumbling around the corner and into the garden. She's never liked Reaping days, so often she just wanders around in her own world.

The Reaping is in 1 hour. In that time, I must get changed, finish eating, have my hair done (_thanks, Mom_) and get to the town square.

It's deadly silent when we get there.

Nobody is talking, and I can that over the heads of the other boys Rosalind is terrified. I can't see Epona anywhere. I never know where she goes during Reapings.

I wipe my hands on my pants; they've started sweating.

Our escort walks up onto the stage. I can never be bothered with his name, so I have no clue who he is.

He makes a speech - I miss it. The Hunger Games has never affected me; not me, or any of my family. He picks a name out of a bowl. _I have nothing to worry about_. He walks back to the microphone. _Nobody I know will be picked_. The paper opens. _None of my friends are girls_. _Only Rose._

"The female Tribute from District 10 is."

_Please, don't say Rose_.

"Rosalind Sable Stoddard."

_Oh God._

Her eyes are wide open. She looks so afraid.

Without batting an eye, the escort walks towards the male Tributes bowl. He picks a name, and walks to the microphone.

"Marc-"

"I volunteer!" I scream. We can win if we do it together. I know we can.

Rose finds my eyes. "Byron, don't-"

"No, Rose. I volunteer as Tribute."

**District 10 Female - Rosalind Sable Stoddard**

Byron volunteered. _Why did he volunteer? He'll die, we both will. All he's doing is getting in your way. You can win. But not with him around. We'll both die. We'll die._

"Shut up!" I scream.

Epona stands in the doorway to the Justice Room. She's crying.

"No- Epona, I wasn't talking to you."

"I never… I never even said any- anything."

"I was just talking… to myself…"

She hugs me so hard I can't breathe then lets go of me. "Please don't die. You can't die. Not after mom and dad…"

My breath catches in my throat. I can't promise her that. _Byron could help her if he wasn't coming with me_.

I take a deep breath. "C'mon, Epona. You think I'll give up that easily? I'll come home, I swear."

_No, I don't_.

A muffled "Okay," coming from Epona's general direction, which is on the floor. Then she is taken away.

**District 10 Male - Byron Warren York (submitted by curiousclove)**

Lowelle, Mom and Dad walk into the Justice Room. Lowelle runs up to me.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she says.

"I'm gonna help Rose win. We're gonna win together."

"Oh," Mom says. "Byron, that's not how it works. There can only be one Victor."

I freeze. "What?"

"Yes, son, there can only be one. Even if you both make it, you'll have to kill her in the end." Dad's eyes are full of something, an emotion. Regret, maybe, for not telling me how the Games work? For letting me be so ignorant?

"I'm not going to kill her."

"Why not?" Lowelle says, her voice cracking, as though she knows what I'm gonna do.

"Because I'll-" I stop myself. They don't wanna hear this. "Because if she dies, I'll make it back. For both of us."

Everyone has tears in their eyes - though I didn't know Dad was capable of that - and by the time they have to leave, they have all been shed.

"Good luck," Mom says. "We'll be rooting for you." She stops. "Both of you."

A/N: And it's the end of another chapter! I hope I did your characters justice! Thanks to _curiousclove_ for both Byron and Rosalind. Also, I've decided on a method to get the story moving: 3 Reapings, 3 train rides, 3 trainings, 3 interviews. That way everyone gets a chapter and I can get the story going! Tell me how you guys feel about that. Anyway, thanks again for reading.

-PopcornAndFanfiction.


	4. District 8 Reapings

**District 8 Female - Vikki Mae Hera (submitted by me)**

My hand skims over the velvets as I remove the pins from the fabrics underneath. Today is Reaping day, but I still must work, even if it is only for a few hours.

The ticking of the clock fills my ears as I develop a routine. Lift, remove pins, next, lift, remove pins, next, lift, remove pins, next.

After a while, I start to notice things. The ticking just out of beat, the uneven patterns on the fabrics, the unusually cheerful humming of my coworkers. It's like the world has gone strange.

A pin pierces my skin. I wipe the blood on my apron and wait until it stops bleeding, Then the bell sounds and everyone leaves, switching off the machinery and walking outside.

I have about 8 minutes to get ready for the Reaping, so all I have time for is putting on a nice dress and do my hair (brush it a few times) and then I walk to the town square.

My palms sweat, and I wipe them on my dress.

I'm a few minutes early, so I sit and wait. Everybody around me stands up straight, so I get up and stand too- just in time, as our escort arrives onstage to read out the names.

"Welcome everybody, to the District 7 Reaping! It is such an honour to be your escort for yet another year. Now, for the females," a pause, "Vikki Mae Hera!"

I freeze. This is the second year this has happened. A year ago I was Reaped, but someone Volunteered. I think I've broken a record. I shakily walk up to the stage. I wipe my hands on my dress again.

"Let's give her a hand!"

A few people clap, but not enough to hide the fact that we're all thinking the same thing: I'm dead. "Er… great. And now for the males! What- um… William Williamson?"

I hear a groan from the boy's side. "Come on up!"

A boy with greased-back hair and very eccentric clothing walks up and stands beside me. "Can you believe nobody is Volunteering for us- I mean, I'm beautiful and you're… well, you have nice hair. Doesn't anybody want to save us? Of course, the publicity will be great! I probably would've volunteered if I wasn't Reaped. Think of all the attention we'll be paid," William whispers in my ear. I swallow hard. This kid is an idiot. How the hell am I supposed to survive with _this_ as a district partner?

**District 8 Male - William Williamson (submitted by Jemma)**

"Um… William Williamson?"

I groan loudly, in the hope that someone will volunteer for me. But, sadly, this is District 8. Nobody ever volunteers. I scratch the back of my neck and walk up to the stage.

Honestly, our stupid escort can't even read my name out, either. _Jeez_.

I whisper in the other tribute's ear "Can you believe nobody is Volunteering for us?" along with other things. She seems to be digging it.

"Any volunteers?" the escort calls. Nobody says anything.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yell. No volunteers, for _me_?

The escort just shrugs and the Peacekeepers drag me to the justice building.

Nobody comes to join me when I sit on the leather couch. _Leather_, for crying out loud. Not silk or velvet or anything. I just sit there, minding my own business. My dad comes in and stares at me, but that's it. And then, I am dragged to the train.

**District 8 Female - Vikki Mae Hera**

As I sit in the Meeting room, I notice things again. My family comes, and we exchange meaningless words of courage and perseverance and other pointless things I know won't work or help. Then they leave, and a small cat finds its way in here.

The cat has small grey ears and a thin red body. It sits with me until I am taken to the train.

A/N: Okay, so you can tell that I completely lost motivation for this one. These two aren't going to be major characters, and I just wanted to give you guys something to read, but I think we can all agree that this isn't my best writing. I promise I'll try to finish this because I really want this to work! Just bear with me. Thanks, guys.

-PopcornAndFanfiction


	5. Train Rides Part I - Districts 3 & 4

**Warning: Mentions of suicide.**

**District 3 Male - Tyler Garcia (submitted by Rebecca)**

I prop my face on my hands and stare at the TV in the corner of the carriage. The recap of the Reapings in other districts is playing. The girl from district 7 breaks down crying when she gets Reaped. The boy from 11, who was Reaped right after his sister, walks up to the stage, smirking. The boy from 8 is frantically whispering in the girl's ear.

I don't know what I want to do, now that I'm here. I'm not going to win. I'm going to die. That's fine. That's why I volunteered, wasn't it? A slightly more impressive death than falling into a river, in my opinion.

The escort, Glitz, tells me to go wherever I want until dinner, so I walk up and down the carriages until I'm called to eat.

Even though my district is fairly well off in terms of money, not being poor and all, the food on the train is incredible. I eat plate after plate of rice and salmon until I'm about to vomit, then I go to my bedroom and read a book I find they have supplied me.

It's on how to survive the Games.

A kind gesture, I suppose, but really, I don't want to. Death is inevitable. I'm gonna die soon. I stand no chance in these Games. That's why I volunteered, isn't it? To die? It's probably full of poisonous berries and crap.

I face plant onto my bed and fall asleep immediately.

**District 3 Female - Kasdeya Lestrange (submitted by KatieFoxBlack)**

Tyler looks sarcastic and annoying. Lucky me. He flicks his hair- blond, with twigs in it (ew)- and bounces his knee. God, he's annoying. I clear my throat and look pointedly at his knee. He doesn't take the hint and continues bouncing it. He's stupid as well. Great, we're dead.

Our mentor walks in. Tyler immediately leaves and I bang my head on the roof jumping up to meet him.

"Hello, sir- I'm Kasdeya Lestrange. I'm 15 and am the female Tribute from District 3-"

"Yeah, I know. All over TV, your Reaping was. Idiot boy."

I nod, though I don't quite understand him, and go to my room, as he's missed dinner, is a jerk, and I am _not_ going to sit with _that_ for dinner.

**District 4 Female - Anémone Littlesea (submitted by Celia123)**

I open the book found on my bed and flick through it. A survival guide. All stuff I know reasonably well, coming from a career district, but there's some stuff I don't recognise and would be next to useless in an arena- explosives. I've never seen an explosive anywhere in the Hunger Games that I've seen.

I've noticed that there isn't much to do here. Apart from eating and waiting. In past Games I've seen, the Careers always win. Shame I'm not a career.

I go back to the dining carriage, where I meet my Mentor. Harmony Willow, Victor of the 80th Hunger Games. She was 16 when she won. My age.

She has green eyes, a trademark of my District. Different to my blue ones. My sister had blue ones too. One in a million coincidence. My eyes tear up before I even have a chance to talk to Harmony.

"Miss Littlesea? Are you alright?"

I nod. My twin sister died when we were six. Drowned. I hope there's no water…

"...Talk strategy- hello? Anémone?"

"Um, yes. Hi."

"I was saying, we need to talk about your strategy. You can swim, so if it's an underwater arena like three years ago, then we should be fine. Right?"

I gag but nod, knowing that there is nothing I can do.

**District 4 Male - James Moody (submitted by me)**

I slam my head on the table. There is nothing to do. My mentor is late, of course, and Harmony Willow is already here, talking to Anna or whatever her name was. Anne picks up a butter knife and starts throwing it up and down. Harmony whispers in her ear and then Amber throws the knife at the wall. It sticks. I figure I need her as an ally.

"Hey, Anika!"

She ignores me.

"Did I get your name wrong? Hello? Anita?"

She finally turns to me.

"Wanna be allies? I mean, your okay, and I'm great, so-"

"If you can't even bother getting my name right, why would I ally with you?" She shrugs and continues throwing knives at the wall, much to our escorts dismay.

I rewatch our Reaping. Antoinette gets Reaped, and no one Volunteers, which is strange. I Volunteer for this guy called Remus. I Volunteered so I could rub my victory in my sister, Angelica's, face. My parents were so proud of me. I'm glad.

**District 3 Male - Tyler Garcia**

I crack my knuckles and lay down in my bed, counting sheep. I can't sleep. The clock beside me says 2 am. I've been up, plotting my way out of here. Well, not here, specifically. Life. Existing. I dunno.

My parents said they were proud of me. They shouldn't be.

I Volunteered for this kid Erik. Thirteen. I was doing him a favour, I suppose. I hear Kasdeya and our mentor (yes, we share one), arguing in another carriage. Probably something about survival. Interesting.

I get out of bed and wander down to the dining carriage. A Capitol assistant stares at me oddly but pours me a warm glass of milk. I sprinkle a little bit of sugar into it and a lot of hot chocolate.

The arguing is coming from Mentor's room. I don't know what Kas is talking about, but I think he doesn't like her very much.

**District 3 Female - Kasdeya Lestrange**

I hear a clattering in the dining carriage, but I ignore it. "Why are you even our mentor if you don't care about this?" I yell.

"You think I don't care about this? Every single time I care about my tributes, they die! Not today, Satan!"

I roll my eyes and walk away from him, into a different room. Tyler is sitting at the table, drinking a hot chocolate. He nods at me and I sit opposite to him. An assistant places a cup of warm milk in front of me, and I promptly fill the remaining space with chocolate mix.

"Do you have a plan?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Why not?"

"I dunno. I don't care enough, I guess. Death doesn't scare me."

I nod, even though I don't really understand.

**A/N: Hello everybody! I am so sorry this is late! I meant for it to be out ages ago! The next chapter will have the next part of District 4 and some District 9. Thanks for sticking around!**


	6. Train Rides Part II - Districts 9 & 4

**District 9 Male - Halton Travers (submitted by IvyBear15)**

I hit my head against the wall again to try to clear it. Unfortunately, I end up with a headache. London sits next to me, braiding her hair. I try to start up a conversation, but she ignores me. I mentally cross off her as an ally. I decide to go to bed early, as there is nothing to do and we've already eaten.

I lay in bed for what seems like years before I drift off, which is strange for me, seeing as I sleep fairly easily. I guess it has something to do with our loud, annoying, and reasonably stupid. He talks on and on to poor London, who did nothing to deserve that, about some stupid party.

Our mentors still haven't shown up yet, I don't think, but I don't care.

I bury my face in my pillow and try not to think about anything. This proves difficult, but I manage it and sleep relatively easily.

**District 9 Female - London Rolee (submitted by IvyBear15)**

Halton went to his room an hour ago, so I sit in the dining carriage and wait. I tie up my hair because if I braid and unbraid it any more it'll stick up. I eat a few cupcakes and wait. And wait. And wait some more. Because our mentors, it seems, don't want to show up. Our escort keeps talking to me about a party he attended a week ago, and how lucky I am to be in these Games, and this year he has faith in us. It's almost 11 by the time I decide to go to bed as well, but even then I don't sleep.

I can't help thinking about the Reaping. Gracie visited me. She said she was sorry she couldn't Volunteer because her dad would yell at her and say 'Gracelynn, you can't take this back now. You know that,' and then she would cry. But I don't mind that she didn't Volunteer. Because, out of the two of us, she is the most needed. She has her brother, and her father's reputation to keep up. All I have is an annoying little sister and a dead father. What's the point of keeping that and having a dead best friend as well. Where's the point in that?

**District 4 Female - Anémone Littlesea (submitted by Celia123)**

I look through the survival guide again. Nothing has changed. Surprise. I don't think about water. I don't think about drowning. Okay fine, I do. But I'm a good swimmer, right? I was before Millie- nevermind. I bite my nails and try to calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm. Don't think about water.

The Arena won't have water this soon. Three years isn't a very long time, and they want to keep things interesting, don't they? Right?

James looks at me. My breathing is getting heavier. Breathe deeply. Deeper. Again. "Ok, would you shut up?"

I blink. Shut up? No, you shut up. I- "Yeah, sure." Wow. Smooth. Great sticking up for yourself there. I find a loose string on my coat and pick at it. It comes loose, so I pull it out. I wrap the thread around my wrist, like the little bracelets Millie and I made when we were younger.

**District 4 Male - James Moody (submitted by me)**

Anémone's breathing is loud and annoying. I'm glad she isn't my ally. She annoys me. I eat a pink-frosted cupcake, even though pink is a gross colour. She's reading this weird book on survival. I wait for a small while until she puts the book down, and then I sneak behind her and steal it.

Angelica calls me an idiot, so to prove her wrong, I try to read the book. It isn't very interesting. Only survival stuff, which I sort of already know. I have seen all the Games I've been alive for, and then Mum made me watch other ones for 'training'.

The first chapter is on poisonous and non-poisonous food items. I know a little bit about that, I guess. I've decided to read the whole book.

Yeah, I give up on the fourth page. It was way too boring.

**District 9 Female - London Rolee**

Our mentors finally show up today. They're making us watch the previous Games, which is a little unnerving because I have to sit through the Games of a boy in my class. And then see his head chopped off.

Pleasant.

Thankfully, one of the Capitol assistants made us some popcorn, so I distracted myself trying to catch it in my mouth. Halton looks almost bored, but he's fiddling with his nails, so I think he's stressed. I'm not surprised.

"Can we send letters home?" he asks.

"No."

He nods, his eye twitching. I look up at the ceiling and decide that I can't deal with this anymore, so I walk back to my room. My mother used to paint pictures of the Capitol and sell them to Capitolites working back in our District. They liked the paintings, I guess if they bought them.

But her vision of the Capitol was slightly warped. She visited it once, and she said that it was beautiful. She painted the pictures in an impressionist style, which I didn't like.

I think the Capitol looks different. Duller colours, definitely, but also taller buildings. She made the towers look like little huts, which I never liked.

**District 9 Male - Halton Travers**

We pull up to the Capitol station. Finally. It feels like we've been travelling for days when in reality they say it's only been a day and a half.

The Capitol kind of looks like it's been made of glass and the people that wave at us look like porcelain dolls. A woman with bright green hair smiles and points at me, and I think she mouths the words 'I know you', but even slowing down the train goes too fast for me to tell.

Music plays as we pull into the station. As we step out a woman introduces herself as Indigo. "I'll be your guard until we get to the remake centre," she says. She has this raspy annoying voice and clears her throat after every few sentences.

London nods, and I know that this is for the best.

**A/N: James was a joke character that I wrote for a friend, based on her brother who isn't the nicest guy. Don't take anything I write about him seriously because we all hate him in real life. Also, there's a check-in survey on my profile if you want to complete it. It gives the submitter 15 points. Readers can submit to that too!**


	7. UPDATE TIME

Hello everybody! This isn't a chapter, just an update. Sorry about that. I've had some major writers block, and now my country is in isolation so that's happened, so I'm under some stress right now. I don't know when my next update will be, so I apologize in advance for that.

\- PopcornAndFanfiction


End file.
